


Song Drabbles #IFDrabble

by aka_AgustD (Jess_MC)



Category: Daenamhyup | DNH, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Implied/Referenced Cheating, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_MC/pseuds/aka_AgustD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 drabbles, 100 words each one.<br/>I verified it with word, I feel betrayed ao3!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Still Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Song:** Still Alive by Kidoh
> 
>  **Pairing/Character:** Jin Hyosang(POV)/Kim Seokjin

There’s nothing I can do to stop you. You’ve never been mine, and you’ll never be.

Once you told me you only loved me, and then I saw you, smiling like you used to do whenever we were together, but the person holding you wasn’t me.

The smoke is distorting my vision of you, added to the night darkness, and still I can hear you, whispering promises you’ll never fulfill, and I feel bad for him, identified with the happiness and the love you can fake.

I hope you never get hurt like you hurt me. Like you’ve hurt _us_.


	2. Intro: O!Rul8,2?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Song:** Intro: O!Rul8,2? by BTS
> 
>  **Pairing/Character:** Park Jimin

In times like this I’m wondering why am I doing this, if the sacrifices worth it, the lack of sleep and food. If I keep following this path I will succeed. 

When you’re a trainee you don’t have anything guaranteed, you’re lucky enough for being here, and you’ll be lucky if you survive to this step, and the next death race, competing every day and trying to be the best. 

I’m lucky if I don’t end at the hospital, if I debut, if I’m a dead body satisfying the public wishes public. 

If I leave my pride to their wills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m feeling like really empty rn. Idk.


	3. Alone With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Song:** Alone With Me by Cher Lloyd
> 
> **Pairing/Character:** Kim Taehyung/Park Jimin

“Oh, god.” An unintentionally high pitched moan leaves Jimin’s mouth when a slender finger hits his prostate.

“Shh. You want them to hear us?” There’s a tease on Taehyung’s voice and a grin plastered on his face.

They’re in a public bathroom, in a mall, people probably frowning because of the obviously sexual sounds they’re making, and they couldn’t care less.

It’s just a simple fantasy, and it’s safer than the one in the middle of a park at midnight.

They’re kids living their lives, enjoying their young bodies full of energy and a lot of imagination.

Just another couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the heck is this?


	4. 이 밤 너의 곁으로

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Song:** 이 밤 너의 곁으로 by Beast
> 
> **Pairing/Character:** Kim Seokjin/Kim Taehyung

It’s been two years since he left chasing his dreams of being an actor.

He has learned new things, he found new friends, and he has begun a new life on Seoul.

Except for his family and _one person_.

Kim Taehyung is waiting for him, playing on his phone and distracted enough to jump when Seokjin comes from the back, saying “Boo!” straight on his ear.

The squared smile he obtains after reminds him of home, and love, and why he’s in an empty train station even when his friends are sending him texts, asking where the hell he is.


	5. Heart Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Song:** Heart Attack by Demi Lovato
> 
> **Pairing/Character:** Jung Hoseok/Min Yoongi

Hoseok is smiling at Yoongi, staring at him in silence like if it wasn’t creepy at all.

“Wanna tell me something?” Hoseok shakes his head and follows the smoke of the cigarette on Yoongi’s hand with his gaze.

There’s something sublime in Hoseok, sitting on the barrier of the bridge, with no worries about falling. The way he looks at the stars above them with joy reflecting on his face. They have nothing more than themselves, and makes Yoongi wonder why his boyfriend can smile so wide.

But Hoseok’s smile can make everything else look perfect for Yoongi this night.


	6. Empty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Song:** 공허해 by Winner
> 
> **Pairing/Character:** Jeon Jungkook/Kim Seokjin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook is like 26?

Jungkook is staring at the ceiling, doubting if is worth to get up and go to work. He’d been doing the same thing for the past weeks, the want of stay curled between the sheets overwhelming him.

Two months ago he was wondering the same but for other reasons.

At that time he was looking at Seokjin’s soft features as he slept, but now he was completely alone, with no warm next to or inside him.

He needs to keep it going but it’s hard than he thinks, he doesn’t even know if he wants to last till this night.


	7. Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Song:** Distance by FT Island  
>  **Pairing/Character:** OT7/Park Jimin

Jimin was trying his best to smile, like everything was perfect even when every one of them knew it wasn’t.

It was the end.

Their family will be broken and none of them was sure they would be fine after this.

There wasn’t a hint of the puffy cheeks Jimin once had, only sharp features and shadows covering his face, but they’ll remember the expression full of hope, the last thing they’ll see of Jimin.

It was his gift for them, the strength enough to maintain them stick together, and making possible to them to find happiness again, one day.


	8. Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Song:** Mama by My Chemical Romance  
>  **Pairing/Character:** Kim Seokjin

He knew it would happen sooner or later, that the monster inside of him would take control over his life. But he didn’t think that would bring him peace, relief, and so much happiness than you can imagine.

It was like magic. Seokjin was in his own heaven, smiling at the blood sliding through his fingers.

The pale face on his lap was incredibly beautiful, he wasn’t breathing but those empty eyes kept looking at him.

He was grateful for the sight. Not everybody could experience this kind of beauty, less appreciate it. And then, Seokjin was doing it again.


	9. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Song:** 2 Cool 4 Skool: Interlude by BTS  
>  **Pairing/Character:** Kim Namjoon

Time for a rest, they said.

Namjoon was holding a half empty bottle of soju on his left hand and a cigarette on the other.

He was giving himself a rest, and he was overthinking with nothing more to do.

Being a teen idol was hard, being a rapper idol was even more, what about of being the leader of a bunch of other teens and rappers struggling in the industry.

Namjoon would quit and the members would understand, Namjoon would keep going and they would give him support.

He wasn’t alone on this path but sometimes he wished to.


	10. Fell For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Song:** Fell for You by Green Day  
>  **Pairing/Character:** Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin

Everybody knows Seokjin has a lot of confidence, and everybody thinks he looks handsome 24/7 but Namjoon knows better.

It’s something between 3 and 4 in the morning and he just came from the studio, all the members are asleep, except for Yoongi who’s still working, so he tries to be quiet as he get himself comfortable on his bed, with his gaze at Seokjin’s direction, who’s drooling over his pillow, letting hard breaths out of his open mouth and in a strange position.

He definitively doesn’t look handsome like that, and Namjoon smiles—he loves every side of Seokjin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended this late, as you can notice, but I hope you like it!


End file.
